


(Not) Counting Sheep

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amids a Blizzard, Cuddling, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Pre-War, Sharing Body Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, When the Weather Outside is Frightful, and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a blizzard outside and the heat is out. What are our two favourite boys to do in such a situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/gifts).



> Okay people, I realise this might not exactly be a masterpiece but I have to be honest, I like it. 
> 
> I'm not sure if it actually deserves to be M-rated, but better be safe?? :)
> 
> Let me know if you like it (the same goes for if you hate it) :) I want to hear your opinions! I live for your opinions!
> 
> Also I thought you might like this headcanon, Katie, and so here it is...

„Bucky!“ his voice came out in a rather embarrassing squeak as he squirmed against the icicle of a nose Bucky had pressed against his collar bone.

Bucky only chuckled and held him tighter. The puffs of hot air his breathy laugh sent towards the pale goose bumps of his skin made Steve shiver again. Although, he had to admit, it wasn't entirely from the cold.

The raging storm outside could hardly be seen through the thick layer of frost on the window panes. The windows and Steve's teeth rattled as the wind howled. They had pushed towels under the door but the cold from the outside seeped through there anyway and the bleeding radiator by the bed was about as useful as the ridiculously small fire in their stove which was doing nothing to help with the situation at all. 

The icicle against his skin had seemed to thaw slightly and even as he was about to sleepily relax into the heat of the embrace once more, a kiss was pressed to his jugular throwing all thoughts of sleep into a disarray. 

Steve huffed in annoyance and then closed his eyes once more, attempting to get his mind back to the unfocused state it had been in before Bucky’s icy nose chased all sleep away.

 _And there they were, standing in front of the bridge, the standard 200 sheep. And there they went, one by one, across_.

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_S- seven?_

“I thought you were supposed to keep me warm,” he complained, tugging at the hair on the nape of Bucky’s neck lightly, as Bucky twisted his body under their short blanket and proceeded to warm his icy cold toes against Steve's calves. And again Bucky failed in his mission as he raised himself with a huff of annoyance to tug the second blanket more securely around them, letting a gust of cold air into the cocoon of semi-warm air they had created between them.

“Now shut up and sleep, Rogers,” Bucky mumbled into his neck as he let his head fall again, closing his eyes.

Steve squirmed against him as a cold shiver ran down his back. And Bucky sighed and he pressed himself a little closer, rubbing his hands down his back. And this was just lovely, lying in Bucky’s arms, feeling all the hard panes of his body pressed against his. Just lovely. Steve’s breath hitched and he could feel goose bumps rise in the wake of the warm touch.

“God, Stevie, you’re impossible!” Bucky complained as he felt the tiny bumps beneath his fingertips and held him still tighter. And Steve didn’t mind at all. Who needed air when he had Bucky? “How can you still be cold?”

“Shut up,” Steve replied and tried not to make it sound liked the pleased purr it was. Bucky’s hair was soft and thick and just perfect to run his fingers through. He could feel a smile form on Bucky’s lips against his skin and warmth spreading from the tips of his ears to his small toes.

“I guess…” Bucky started and let his voice trail off as his right hand slowly, lightly made its way down Steve’s lower back. Steve could feel his body reacting involuntarily. “If you’re really cold, we could do something about it.”

As an impossibly blue pair of eyes bore into his, Steve realised that he had never felt hotter in his entire life, not even in the scorching heat of mid-July in 1929.

Bucky raised his head and grinned.

“I bet you’re actually feeling kinda warm, aren’t you, Stevie?”

The place where Bucky pressed a kiss against his jawline felt like it was burning.

“I’m cold, Bucky,” he said in his most earnest voice as he tugged Bucky’s face upwards insistently.

His lips were tingling and burning and  _longing_  and even as the crisp air of the room filled his lungs, their mouths were scorching hot. A window pane nearly fell out under the onslaught of the blizzard and Steve moaned as the feeling of Bucky’s tongue against his sent a jolt to his cock.

“How about now?” Bucky gasped into the kiss.

“Cold,” he sighed distractedly, trailing his lips down Bucky’s neck.

“And now?”

Steve had never known Bucky to be an artist but he could have sworn that the snowflake shapes Bucky's tongue was lightly tracing into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs had to be a masterpiece.

“So, so cold!”


End file.
